EL RETORNO DE LOS GUNDAM
by Tsunami 4000
Summary: bueno esta hisotira ya la habia subido... la modifique un poco.... espero les guste... que pasaria si el destino de todo lo que conocemos estuviera en manos de una niña?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

ya han pasado varios años desde que las colonias y la tierra estuvieron en armonía, aunque de pronto estallo una gran guerra, la reina y el rey estaban en peligro, el gobernante fue asesinado al tratar de proteger a su esposa e hija quienes se ocultaron

-Helen , sígueme -Dijo mientras llevaba de la mano a una niña de trece años de cabellos marrones y ojos azules penetrantes, que era como si se pudiera ver su alma a través de ellos; las dos corrieron hasta un pasadizo secreto donde su madre empezó a utilizar una especie de computadora entregándole a su hija un reloj, extraño

-Este reloj te servirá para volver a este tiempo-

-Madre ¡¿que estas diciendo?!-Justo al decir eso escucharon una explosión

-No hay mucho tiempo entra a la maquina, toma esta carta entrégasela a Marimeiah-

-Madre por favor ven conmigo-rogó la niña.

-Hija no te preocupes se que lo lograras, ve al pasado seguramente Shark ira también para matarme a mi y a tu padre para que no existas y ya no haya herederos al trono-

-Entiendo-Dijo mientras la abrazaba luego de eso se introdujo a la maquina donde, cuando una luz la estaba cubriendo, vio que unos militares entraron disparando a su madre

- Noooooo!!!!-Grito pero ya se había marchado

****NOTA DE LA AUTORA***

Mitsury: Hooola nuevamente!!

Duo: Otra vez no...

Mitsury: Que quisiste decir con eso Duo MAXWELL¬¬

Duo (Asustado)Na... nada"Por que? porqueee?!!!"-

Mitsury: Si claro ¬¬

Duo: Mitsu..

Mitsury:No me llames asi!!!

Duo: Esta bien... y como quieres que te llame..Mitsy?-

Mitsury: Ni se te ocurra o serás el dios de la muerte en el otro mundo

Duo: Bien...Bien..entonces como quieres que te llame?

Mitsury: Bueno....

Duo: Como?

Mitsury: Que te parece mi otro nombre...

Duo: Luz?

Mitsury:***Duo mas te vale callar!!

Duo:.....

Mitsury: Se ve que aun te funciona la única neurona que te queda para entender lo que te dicen

Duo: Gracias siempre hago lo posible..-Después de una hora de que se halla dado cuenta de lo que Mitsury le habia dicho-Oye!!! eso no es gracioso

Mitsury: No me importa... Bueno creo que hasta aqui llego este capitulo pero no se preocupen veamos que relacion tiene Helen con el destino del mundo

y si lograra salvar a sus padres

Duo: Bien entonces ya terminanste

Mitsury:Si ..creo que solo les dire algo al final DEJEN REVIEWS!!!...Chau


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno: Mi llegada....

Helen estaba abriendo los ojos se encontraba sobre una cama con una ropa distinta, luego vio que tenia lastimado un brazo que se encontraba vendado, vio a su alrededor y no había nadie aunque escucho unos pasos justo cuando se estaba levantando para irse, vio de quien se trataba de un joven de cabellos del mismo color que el suyo, de unos dieciocho años

-Heero Yui-susurro

-Veo que me conoces-

Helen solo se quedo con la boca abierta pero después de unos segundos reacciono

-Si,...Por favor debes ayudarme!!-

-Y por que crees que debo hacerlo?

-es muy importante se trata de Relena

Heero estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, para el lo más importante era Relena, aunque le costaba admitirlo, (y mucho ¬¬), medito por unos momentos para luego mirar fijamente a la niña a quien había encontrado hacia unas horas.

-dime que pasa con ella-

-tengo que avisarle que corre gran peligro, intentan matarla, para causar destrucción en todo el mundo, necesito entregarle esta carta a Marimeiah, pero primero debo ir junto a Relena-

Heero la observo un pequeño lapso de tiempo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos-dijo de pronto mientras iba seguido de Helen para luego subirse a un jeep.

- "veo que mi madre tenia mucha razón en lo que me contó sobre que mi padre era un gran muchacho sobre protector con ella"-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Mitsury: Hola a todos lamento hacer este capi tan corto pero es que ya no tenia inspiración

Duo: Oye y cuando saldré yo

Mitsury: calmate no te preocupes muy pronto Duo-chan

Pero antes de despedirme le dejo algunas preguntas

-¿que relación tendrá Helen con Heero para haber sabido su nombre antes de que el se lo dijera?

-¿heero alguna vez le preguntara como se llama?

-¿Llegaran a su destino o habrá alguna dificultades?

-¿Duo encontrara alguna manera de llamarme sin que yo lo mate?

-¿Quien es shark?

-¿Que quiso decir Helen con que su madre tenia razon con lo de su padre?

-¿Alguna vez terminaran estas preguntas y hare capitulos mas largos?

Esto y mucho mas en....El retorno de los Gundams


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos: Peligro y reencuentros.

Heero y Helen van en un jeep en dirección a la mansión Peacecrafft, pero... el chico de ojos azules pudo divisar que unos sujetos sospechosos en autos negros empezaron a perseguirlos y a dispararles, Helen estaba aterrorizada ya que una de las balas la había rozado, ella era muy buena en las peleas igual a su padre quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, pero esto era demasiado, y mas aun luego de haber presenciado tantas muertes, y el fin de su vida como la conocía antes de que su madre la enviara para evitar aquello,

Heero trato de perderlos pero en una de esas curvas el jeep perdió el control cayéndose por un Barranco, Heero tomo a Helen y luego abrió un paracaídas(N.A: Se ve que siempre esta preparado para todo, tipo boy scout o algo asi).Los hombres que lo seguían se bajaron y empezaron a dispararles pero..Cayeron en un bosque, Al llegar a tierra corrieron hasta un lugar alejado y seguro antes de que el jeep explotase.

En otra parte en cambio, muy lejos de allí y sin conocimiento aun de los acontecimientos se ve a un joven de 17 años con una gran trenza en su trabajo

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ -

--¡¡¡¡Dúo despierta!!!!-Grito furiosa una chica peliazul

El chico despertó y empezaba a babear, luego intento dándoles unas cachetadas dejándole las mejillas hinchadas y rojas, pero no reacciono y seguía babeando, mientras roncaba, la chica se alejo

5 minutos después

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito invadió toda la colonia.

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso Hilde?!- Pregunto Duo, empapado tiritando de frío, mirando furioso a su compañera.

-¡¿y Me lo preguntas?!....mas te vale que comiences a trabajar o si no será mejor que aprendas a ayunar Duo Maxwell!-Dijo indignada mientras se marchaba y dejaba al chico con un gran temor por lo que empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Después de aquello Heero y Helen tuvieron que seguir caminando pero Heero logro divisar un circo, le hizo una seña a para que lo siguiera, al llegar, él le dijo que esperara afuera, allí encontró a Trowa con su pose seria, cerca de un león, junto con Catherine

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?

-A mi también me da gusto verte

-Veo que traes compañía- notando la presencia de la niña

-tal vez...necesito tu ayuda-

-Primero dime de que se trata- se apoyo en la jaula mirando al soldado perfecto interrogante

:-Es sobre Relena, y también al parecer alguien esta tratando de estallar una nueva guerra-

-Oh no- exclamo Catherine

-Esta bien te ayudare....Catherine por favor quédate-

-Eso si que no Trowa Barton..yo iré con ustedes…alguien debe cuidar a esa niña, quien sabe que pueda pasar-

-Pero..-

-No te preocupes estaré bien-

Trowa sabia que no podría convencer a Catherine así que todos se montaron en una camioneta para seguir con su misión.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules, se dirigia a un taller viejo y lleno de desechos, en el cual abrio al puerta para encontrar a....

-¡¡ Vamos Duo trabaja!! Vamos deja de no hacer nada vamos vamos!!-gritaba la peliazul con un latigo, mientras, Duo planchaba, aspiraba, lavaba el piso, Cocinaba, limpiaba los platos vestido de empleada domestica y rosa, en eso la chica logra ver a Quatre.

---------------------------------------------Interrupción de la autora--------------------

Mitsury: hasta me puedes dar pena.

Duo: EN serio T_T entonces eso quiere decir que me quieres!!!!-se lanza sobre ella pero esta saca un sartén causando que su rostro chocara con el cayéndose

Mitsury: ni loca ya que solo me haces sentir un poqutitititititititititititititititititititititititito de pena nada mas!

---------------------------------------------Regresando a la Historia----------------------

-Quatre hola como te va?- con una sonrisa angelical ocultando el latigo

- Muy bien srita n_n¿¿¿-sonríe nervioso y algo asustado

-No quieres pasar a comer algo Duo hara la comida-

-NO!! CLAROQUE NO!!! ESTOY HARTO NO LO HARE!!-en eso los ojos de Hilde se pusieron como llamas, mientras agarraba a Duo de la trenza hasta una habitación, donde se escuchaban sus grito de ayuda.

-No Hilde..No Allí No NO....La Tijera NO HILDE POR LO QUE MAS AMES NO La TIJERA NOOOOO!!!!-

-AL parecer están ocupados así que me voy adios!-En eso sale corriendo de allí, justo cuando pensó que estaba muy lejos de la locura, suena su celular

Ring Ring

-Ah..Hola Trowa...si..como?...ya veo....pues puedo llamar a Duo...Lo se...si ...pero no te preocupes yo me ocupare que no lo arruine..bien ok...Adios-Entonces el rubio lanza un suspiro y vuelve, encontrando a Duo en el suelo arrastrado

- Duo debemos irnos un gran peligro se aproxima-

-Gracias al cielo, Gracias Quatre te agradezco por fin me librare de esto YUpi!!-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se quitaba su delantal rosa, al igual que su gorrito

-Entonces una nueva batalla, esta vez pienso ir -

-Pero...-Mirada fulminante de Hilde

-Si si claro no hay problema

-"Nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a esta mujer"-pensó Quatre mientras los tres se marchaban con destino a la Tierra

En una base militar 3:15 Pm, se encontraban, un joven con una mujer rubia discutiendo sobre unos asuntos importantes

- Wufei ya te dije que la piscina estaría mejor aqui!-

-No, esta mejor como yo digo ustedes las mujeres no entienden nada!-

-Eres un tonto!-

Ambos se lanzan rayos por los ojos, enojados.

-Solo tenemos una opción para arreglar esto- dijo de pronto apartándose

-Si una pelea...con sables-saca su katana

-Me parece bien-Entonces los dos empiezan a pelear entre ellos ya que estaban muy parejos cuando de repente paso un guardia y lanzo una cáscara de banana, El celular de Wufei empezó a sonar el lo contesto pero resbalo con la cáscara mientras el celular volaba siendo atrapado por Sally

-Hola Quatre....Si soy yo..digamos que tuvo un tropezón....y para que lamas? .... como?,espera no me digas que también el ira.....espero que tu seas el que pague los daños esta vez....entonces esta todo bien....si claro....bien adiós....

-Dame mi celular mujer-

-TOma-Se lo lanza-Prepárate iremos junto a los otros pilotos al parecer volverá a haber una pelea

solo se levanto mientras se marchaban en un Jet

Hola otra vez

Ojala y les guste este capitulo, he modificado el fic así que varias cosas serán diferentes, anteriormente recibí Reviews sobre este nada alentadores, pero con buenos consejos para mejorarlo, así que los tomare en cuenta, sin mas que decir me despido.


End file.
